Biyomon Lake
by White as Sin
Summary: A Digimon version of Swan Lake. Taiora, Mimato, Takari, and Kenyako


Biyomon Lake

Biyomon Lake

By skye

Disclaimer: I **do** not own Digimon.

A/N: This takes place when the kids are a little older than season 2. Davis doesn't appear in this story. Sorry Daisuke fans! Also Taichi and Hikari will not be siblings.

Once, on File Island, there lived a king named Jyou. He was very happy, yet he was not completely content. His most sincere wish was for his only son, Prince Taichi, would marry and ensure the line of the family. Unfortunately, Prince Taichi didn't desire marriage yet.

"That's final," King Jyou said firmly, after a particularly long argument with the prince. "You **will** attend the ball, Taichi. That's that." 

Taichi rolled his eyes. His father was after him to attend a very silly ball so he could choose a wife. He hated balls. They were very silly affairs in which girls tried to get his attention by fluttering their eyelashes and giggling shrilly. He glared at his father, then stomped out of the room. The king slumped into a chair and sighed deeply. He just wanted the best for his son, ever since his mother, the queen, died anyway. Gomamon, his Digimon, felt sorry for him and tried to comfort him. He stared down and gently fingered a bluish crest around his neck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi stormed down the hallways of the palace. The **nerve** of his father to arrange something like this! He finally reached his rooms and went in. Going over to a large wardrobe, he began to change out of his fancy clothes and into more comfortable, less conspicuous ones. He fiddled with an orange crest around his neck. 

"Iori!" he called. Iori, his page, rushed in, his Digimon Armadillomon at his heels. Iori was short with brown hair and thoughtful gray-green eyes. He was usually very solemn but actually liked to have fun also. 

"Yes, your highness?" he asked bowing. 

"I'm going out with my companions," Taichi said. "Please don't tell my father and just look after my apartments." 

Iori bowed. 

"By the way," he added, his head sticking out of the doorway. Iori looked puzzled, but simply bowed again. 

"Please don't do that," Prince Taichi said, grinning. "Just call me Taichi." Iori almost looked horrified, but caught himself and grinned back. 

"Yes, Taichi-sama," he answered, eyes twinkling. Taichi grinned again, and closed the door. Iori was very nice and good help. Ever since his parents died, he had been in the service of the prince, hoping to eventually become a warrior in the service of the king. His parents had been the count and countess of a small, well-to-do province to the north of File Island and were very close friends with the king. Currently though, friends in the neighboring province were taking care of the fief until Iori was of age and finished his studies in the palace.

Once outside, Taichi began to look for his Digimon and human companions. He found his Digimon, Agumon, in the kitchens having a snack. After much persuasion and grumbling, the yellow lizard followed Taichi out of the kitchen. Taichi found his human companions in the Unimon stables. His friends and their Digimon were waiting for him. There was Duke Yamato, with golden hair, intense, icy blue eyes, and a generally quiet and reserved personality. Gabumon was his Digimon. He never took off a blue colored crest around his neck. Viscount Takeru was Duke Yamato's brother, with gold hair and blue eyes also, but with a more cheerful and open nature. His Digimon was Patamon. A crest of bright gold was on his neck. Sir Ken, with dark indigo hair and eyes, was quiet, like Duke Yamato, and seemed to have a cold nature, but was always thoughtful and had kind heart. Wormmon was his Digimon. He had a light rose-colored crest on his neck. Taichi himself had messy brown hair and brown eyes, and sometimes had a tendency to have a big ego, but was true friend and optimistic. 

"Hello," Taichi greeted them. "Want to go out for a ride? I need to leave the castle for a while." 

"Your father bothering you about getting married again?" Takeru asked, grimacing slightly. His friends knew about his problems with his father. 

"Yes," Taichi said shortly and sighed. He secretly envied his friends because they didn't have to marry for the good of the kingdom nor forcibly, **yet** anyway. 

Ken, sensing Taichi's sudden gloom, quickly said, "Well, let's get going then. We all can use the exercise. Right, Wormmon?" 

Wormmon, catching on, said, "Yes, let's go." They saddled up several of the Unimon. Luckily, Michael, one of their friends, and his Betamon was on duty. He had curly light blond hair and bright blue eyes, and was very nice. He covered for them and they went off. 

The sun was setting into the west when they left, and soon, night came. They tied the Unimon to a tree and trudged on foot. Soon they discovered a small lake. A full moon was up, painting everything in silvery white light. Taichi noticed a small group of Biyomon approaching the lake. As they set down, he aimed his bow at the largest one. However, Ken stopped him. 

"Let's just watch them a little bit," he whispered. 

Taichi felt slightly irritated, but put his bow down. As the moonlight reached the lake, the Biyomon started to change. They grew taller and shed their pink feathers. Finally, four beautiful girls stood where the Biyomon were standing. Several small figures moved toward them. Who seemed to be their leader smiled and called out to them, "It's alright. You can come out now." Feeling slightly stupid, the boys came out of their hiding place. Taichi greeted them politely, "Hello, and good evening, fair ladies." He bowed politely. 

But when he got a closer look at the leader, he lost his heart to her. She was very beautiful. She had reddish-blond hair and deep brown eyes. Her figure was slender and graceful, and her skin was colored a warm honey tinge. She was wearing a beautiful pure white gown and a Biyomon was right next to her. A strange reddish colored crest hung around her neck. The other girls, who seemed to be her ladies, were also beautiful. The shortest one had short brown hair and soft, dreamy brown eyes, which always seemed to have a spark of laughter in them. A Gatomon was with her. Around her neck was a pink crest. The next one was a brunette that had her hair down in soft waves, with warm, sparkling hazel eyes. She had a Palmon. A green crest hung around her neck. The last one had straight, long purple hair and deep brown eyes, along with a pair of circular spectacles. A Hawkmon was by her. 

Turning around, Taichi noticed with amusement that his friends seemed to have fallen just as hard for the other girls as he had for the leader. Yamato was looking at the brown haired girl with interest, Sir Ken was eying the purple haired, and Takeru was gaping at the shortest. 

The leader smiled again, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Sora. My friends here are Countess Hikari, Duchess Mimi, and Lady Miyako." 

Taichi finally found his voice, "My name is Prince Taichi, and my friends are Viscount Takeru, Duke Yamato, and Sir Ken." They all bowed as their names were mentioned. 

"Pardon me for saying so," Yamato said politely. "But weren't you all Biyomon earlier?" 

Sora's face suddenly saddened and she buried her face into her hands. Hikari and Miyako rushed forward and tried to comfort her. Miyako shot a reproachful glare at Yamato through her spectacles. Taichi also glared at him, which distinctly said _'I'll get you for that.' _Yamato instantly regretted ever saying anything. Taichi stepped forward and offered her his handkerchief, saying, "I'm sorry if my friend has hurt you in anyway." He shot Yamato another glare. 

"No, it's alright. I knew I would have to tell someone someday sooner or later," she answered, moving her hands and sighing. 

"Then go on please," Ken encouraged gently. 

Sora took a deep breath. "Well how should I start?" she said. "I used to live in a kingdom not too far away from File Island. My father was king and everyone was content with that. But one day, my father died. So I inherited the throne. Not much happened until a few months after my father's death. Devimon, who had always desired my kingdom, attacked. Everyone fought, but he was just too powerful. Eventually he put my kingdom under a spell of darkness and ice. He wanted to marry me, partially because of my beauty and partially because if he married me, he would have complete control over the kingdom. But I refused, and he grew angry. He turned my closest friends and me into Biyomon. After words, we fled to here. The spell only lasts during the day, though. At night, my friends and I turn back into humans. And that's how it is." 

During the story, Taichi's, Yamato's, Takeru's, and Ken's faces were wearing expressions of pity, sadness, or anger. 

"So you've been Biyomon all this time?" Takeru asked. 

Hikari nodded sadly. "It was mostly for revenge on our princess only. But we refused to leave her side, so he was forced to turn us all into Biyomon." 

"What about your Digimon?" Ken asked. "How did they come here?" 

"We managed to carry the ones that couldn't fly," Mimi explained. "We fastened a sling for Palmon and Gatomon." 

"They hide around here," Miyako added. "This lake is our home, for now anyway. When we return from flying, they join us." 

"How do you break the spell?" Taichi asked. 

"Someone of royal birth must promise to marry me and promise to love me forever," Sora answered. "And only me. My friends' spells are linked to mine, so once the spell on me is broken, they're free also." 

"I'll gladly do it!" Taichi declared. "I wish to get rid of the spell so you may stay human, forever." 

"Thank you," said Sora warmly. "I have been looking for a person like you to help me break the spell." Suddenly, they heard a rustling. The boys had their swords drawn out and started to get up warily. 

"Stay back," Taichi warned. The sounds of flutters of wings and claws clicking were coming closer. The girls suddenly turned pale white. 

"It's Devimon," Sora whispered. "He followed us and often takes the form of a Devidramon." Just then, a very large Devidramon sprang from the trees. The boys managed to hold him off, but he was too strong. "Digivolve!" everyone cried.

"Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!" 

"Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"

(You know the rest.)

All the Digimon (including Gatomon, who stayed at champion level) combined the attacks, which severely damaged Devimon, but didn't destroy him. He flew off, screaming into the night, before they could catch him. 

"Nice job, everyone!" Taichi called, as the Digimon de-digivolved to their rookie forms.

"Thank you for your help," Sora said, curtsying. "I don't know what might have happened if you weren't here tonight." 

"It was nothing," Taichi said, blushing. "It was worth it for a beauty like you."

Now it was Sora's turn to blush. They leaned toward each other, closer and closer… "Excuse me," a voice interrupted. It was Takeru. Taichi mentally cursed, and fought a very strong urge to dump Takeru into the lake.

"Sorry," Takeru said apologetically. "But dawn's coming." He pointed to the horizon, which was slowly turning pink. 

Taichi turned around quickly. "Please come to the ball," he said. "We're having one tonight. There I can help you break the spell."

"I will come," Sora whispered, and kissed him gently.

"Wait," she added. "I want to give you something."

She groped through her hair and pulled out something. She handed it to Taichi, who examined it carefully. It was a curious hairpin, carved out of a single pink crystal. A Biyomon was carved on the end, with two sparkling diamonds for eyes.

"My father gave it to me, but now I want you to have it," Sora explained. 

"But-" Taichi started.

Sora shook her head. "Just keep it for now."

"Then I have something for you," Taichi said. He unfastened a small dagger from his belt. It was rather handsome, with a gold hilt studded with rubies and diamonds, and a sharp silver blade. He handed it to her saying, "Please use this protect yourself if you need to." 

She took it a bit gingerly, but gave him a warm smile. "I will." 

By this time, the sky was painted in shades of pink, gold, and blue.

"See you tonight," Sora said, smiling. 

The other ladies were reluctant to leave Taichi's friends. 

Takeru clutched Hikari's hand tightly for one last time. Yamato hugged Mimi quickly. Ken blew Miyako a kiss.

They watched as the girls turned and walked toward the lake. Almost immediately, they started shrinking and growing pink feathers. Soon four pretty Biyomon stood where the girls were. Immediately they took flight. Their Digimon went off into the forest. Taichi blew one last kiss. As they walked silently to their Unimon, he murmured quietly, "Good bye."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived at the palace, it was in a complete uproar. Half the palace was hassled because of the ball, and the other half was frantic about the prince. 

As they entered the courtyard, Baron Koushiro, the king's advisor, ran up to them. He was a short man, with red hair and intelligent black eyes. His Tentomon was trailing by. A bright purple crest hung around his neck.

"Where have you all been?!!!!" he demanded. "Your highness, your father was frantic about you."

Taichi sighed and rolled his eyes. Typical of his father to worry. 

"We've been out riding, and we just lost track of time. I didn't mean to stay out that long," he told the indignant advisor.

Koushiro just sighed and threw his hands in the air. He then summoned some hostlers to take the Unimon. "You'd better go and apologize," he said a bit gruffly. "Because of this chaos I can't concentrate on anything."

Taichi went into the castle, first going to his father to apologize ("No father, I was NOT at the village tavern.") then going to his rooms. He found Iori, along with Armadillomon, in there, cleaning. 

"Did you tell my father I was out?" Taichi asked in a barely calm voice. 

Iori trembled slightly, but said, "No." 

"Then why is the entire palace in an uproar then!" Taichi exclaimed. 

"Well, his majesty checked the Unimon stables and found four missing. Then he checked your bedroom and found the bed empty."

"Why didn't you distract him then?"

"How could I? I mean, he is the king you know."

Taichi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's alright," he told his trembling page. "I know it's not your fault. I cleared everything with my father."

"Really?" 

"Yes, now please let me get a little sleep."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Devimon paced around his chambers. His wounds from the battle were healing, but he was slowly regaining his strength and energy. He growled in frustration. If that dratted prince broke the spell, it would weaken his hold on Sora's kingdom. There had got to be some way to prevent that. He continued to pace. 

"Something troubling you?" a soft, cruel voice purred from the shadows. 

"What has got to do with you and how could you help, Ladydevimon?" Devimon snapped. 

"Much," she said and stepped from the shadows. 

"I can be of some use you know," she said silkily, examining her long red claw-like nails. She smiled, revealing a row of white fangs. Devimon was about to retort, when an idea came to his mind. 

"Yes," he said thoughtfully. "You WILL be of help." He then got to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Taichi got up, he went down to the ballroom, bringing Agumon. There he saw the most awesome sight. The ballroom was decorated to look like a jewel box, with garlands of flowers and sheets of silk decorating the room.

"You certainly have outdone yourself this time, father," he murmured quietly. 

"Actually I had a lot of help."

Taichi jumped and turned around to see his father, Gomamon, and another familiar character…

"Wizardmon?"

"Greetings young prince," Wizardmon said, bowing slightly. 

"I haven't seen you in a long time."

Wizardmon smiled. "I was just wandering File Island. A magic show here, a potion brewing there… But when the king asked me to help decorate and entertain, I obliged." He gestured and tiny balls of light flew around, lighting the room.   
  


"Anyway, I have heard news about you," Wizardmon said. "Is your father betrothing you?"   
  


"No," Taichi said a bit gloomily at the word betrothing. 

"I was considering one," Jyou spoke up. "It was to be with a princess from a place not too far from File Island."

"What was her name?" Taichi asked.

"I forgot."

"But why did it end?"

Jyou frowned. "Something happened to the kingdom, and the royal family just disappeared." 

Taichi pondered this for a moment. The story sounded similar to the one…

"Princess Sora!" Taichi exclaimed.

Jyou looked at him. "Yes, now that I recall, that was her name. How did you know?" 

"I j-j-just heard," Taichi stammered and fled from the room. Jyou looked puzzled and was about to follow him, but Wizardmon stopped him. 

"Please let me talk to him," he said, and followed the prince. 

Jyou was confused, but stayed where he was.

Wizardmon found Taichi in the library, reading. Agumon was next to him, quietly munching on an apple. 

"Something troubling you, young prince?" he asked gently.

"No, not really. I just don't want to talk about it." 

"If you wish," Wizardmon said. "Does it have anything to do with your father or the ball?"

"Sort of"

"Oh." Wizardmon bowed and left the room, secretly smiling. Ah, young love…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's complete," Devimon announced. 

Ladydevimon stepped forward. Devimon smiled and started muttering words. Instantly a cloud of darkness covered her. When it cleared away, she looked exactly like Princess Sora, except that her gown was black as night rather than pure white. 

"Perfect," Devimon said with satisfaction. 

"Except for one thing," Ladydevimon said. "The dress is supposed to be white." 

Her eyes narrowed, contorting Sora's pretty face. Devimon tried again and again, but the color just wouldn't change. Because of the darkness of his power, the gown would not turn white, like Sora's heart. 

"Well, that will have to do," Devimon said grudgingly. 

Ladydevimon began to laugh, higher and higher, until it became a cold, high pitched cackle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato tried not to yawn as he waltzed around the ballroom. His partner was Lady Jun, a rather flighty and idiotic woman and a total flake. Of course, he was too polite to say that aloud in front of her face. As soon as the music ended, he excused myself as soon as he could. Takeru and Ken chuckled and smirked at him. Yamato glared at them.

"Flirting now, are we?" Takeru teased.

"Lay off," Yamato said grumpily. "You know very well that I have to do that, for manners' sake, anyway." 

He glanced at Taichi. The prince was totally oblivious to the young women surrounding him and trying to get his attention. Ken followed Yamato's gaze. "What's up with him?" Ken asked, jerking his head toward Taichi.   
  


"Probably mooning over Princess Sora," Yamato said.

Takeru sighed. "I keep on thinking about Hikari."

"Same thing here," Ken said.

Taichi stood there, ignoring the giggles and clouds of perfume. He sighed. He really hated these things. He glanced down on his clothes and grimaced slightly. He was wearing a dark blue velvet doublet embroidered in gold, and satin pants of a darker color. His crest was tucked deep into the doublet. His father had insisted on him wearing some kind of crown, but he had argued back. They compromised and Taichi wore a plain gold circlet. Agumon tried to give him an encouraging smile. His father was across the hall in his throne, wearing cerulean blue and charcoal gray, which complimented his hair. Gomamon was snoozing slightly by his side. Koushiro, looking nice in purple silk, was talking to him. Tentomon was just standing by. He looked around and saw his friends. There was Yamato and Gabumon, wearing deep forest green and black and looking very handsome (referring to Yamato), being chased by a very love struck Lady Jun, who looked very strange in a shocking pink dress, which didn't necessarily flatter her. Taichi smirked, watching in amusement. Then there was Ken, looking resplendent in shades of gray and silver, along with Wormmon. He was talking to Takeru, who was elegant in deep turquoise and white. Patamon was wearing a turquoise bow, and looking slightly disgruntled. Taichi spotted Iori, who was solemn in light beige and deep brown. He was serving drinks, Armadillomon by his side, but was being harassed by Lady Rosa and her rather embarrassed Gotsumon, who was trying to flirt with him. She was wearing a lavender colored satin dress that had a little too many ribbons and frills. _Most likely trying to make Ken jealous_, Taichi thought wryly. Rosa constantly tried to get Ken's attention and love, although she was much younger than him. Michael, looking nice in olive green and cream, and his Betamon were flirting with a young lady and her Otamemon. Taichi sighed again. Where was Sora? He couldn't stop thinking about her. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" a quiet voice interrupted his musings.

Taichi jumped slightly and turned to see Wizardmon. He smiled. It was good to see an old friend close by. 

"Mooning over something?" Wizardmon inquired, amusedly.

"Yes," Taichi said simply. "I'm bored. Literally the only thing to do is watch Lady Jun chase Yamato and decide whether or not to help him"

Wizardmon chuckled. "Maybe I should help him."

"No," Taichi grinned. "It's just getting interesting."

Yamato and Gabumon quickly ducked behind a large urn. He panted. God, that woman was annoying. His parents though, were considering a betrothal between him and Jun. He shuddered, thinking about having to be with her all day long. It was already bad enough having to deal with her occasionally. 

"Why are you here?" a quiet voice hissed at him. 

Yamato turned to see Ken and Wormmon sliding into the space. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" he retorted.  
  


"Trying to escape," Ken answered, sighing.

Ken, like Yamato and Taichi, got his fair share of women admirers too.

Yamato closed his eyes and leaned back, thinking about Mimi. Her long hair, sparkling eyes, her kind smile… She was just so full of life.

"Thinking about Mimi?" Ken interrupted his thoughts. 

"You too?" Yamato asked. Ken nodded.

"Oh, Yamato!" Jun called out happily. "Where are you?" 

"Oh no!" Yamato said. 

"Please don't tell her," he pleaded to Ken.

Ken grinned wickedly. "I'm really tempted."

"Please."

"Oh all right, I'll distract her, while you escape."

"Right."

Ken and Wormmon secretly slipped out, muttering, "You owe me big for this, Yamato."

Yamato nodded silently.

"Greetings and good evening milady," Ken said charmingly. "How are you this beautiful night?" He bowed and gently kissed her hand, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Just fine," Jun bubbled. "By the way, have you seen Yamato? I thought I saw him around here."

Yamato flinched from behind the urn.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Ken said coolly. "I haven't really seen him for most of this evening."

He offered his arm to Jun. She took it, giggling slightly, and he led her off. Yamato and Gabumon breathed with relief.

The ball was going along well into the night, until the doors of the hall opened with a loud _bang!_ Everyone turned around, and saw a beautiful young woman in black in the doorway. She walked in slowly, her elegant dress swishing quietly. Taichi saw her face and excitedly ran up to her. 

"Sora!" he said, clasping her hands in his own. "I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?" She just smiled mysteriously. 

He smiled back and led her to the dance floor, where he signaled the orchestra to play a slow Sonata. They danced gracefully across the floor. Taichi had a strange feeling about Sora though. Why was her dress black? Where was Biyomon? He noticed there was a strange glint in her eyes also. But he just brushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as they danced. Everyone just watched as they twirled around gracefully. 

Wizardmon frowned. This was strange. He sensed Sora's presence at first several years ago, when he had visited her kingdom. It had been a bright red aura, beaming comfort and love. But strangely, he saw an aura of darkness emanating from this girl. He had a very bad feeling about this. 

Near the end, Taichi heard a loud gasp from the doorway. Sora was standing there in her pure white dress, Biyomon by her side. She stared at him in horror, tears filling her eyes. Taichi was bewildered, if that was Sora, who was the person he was dancing with? As he backed away from the strange woman, she cackled and morphed into some strange creature. Black wings sprouted from her shoulders as long white hair cascaded down. Ladydevimon stood there, cackling madly. Devimon's booming laughter filled the hall, along with her cackles. 

"What?!" Taichi gasped, staring at the strange sight. 

"You fool!" Ladydevimon cackled. Sora and Taichi stared in horror. Sora then turned and ran, crying, out of the room. 

"No, wait!" Taichi called out. 

Sora ran from the room, crying, her crest hanging limply. How could he have done that? Now she and her friends would be Biyomon forever. She wasn't too sad about being a Biyomon, but she was mostly crying because her friends would have to suffer also, and how could Taichi have just abandoned her like that? Biyomon flew, trying to keep up. She finally arrived at the lake in record time. "What happen-" Mimi tried to ask, but she just pushed past her and went off to the lake, where she sat crying at the waters edge. 

"Oh no," Hikari whispered. "It failed. We're Biyomon forever." Miyako started crying into Hikari's shoulder. She tried to comfort the grief-stricken girl. Mimi just had silent tears in her eyes, and stared blankly at the moonlit lake. 

"No!" Taichi cried and started running after Sora. Yamato, Takeru, Ken, and the Digimon followed. 

"What are you doing?" Jyou hollered. He was about to grab a Unimon and follow them, but Wizardmon, Iori, and Koushiro stopped him. 

"Wait," Wizardmon told him. "Taichi must battle this alone, only with his friends." 

Koushiro just nodded. Iori had a thoughtful look in his solemn green eyes. 

"I have faith in my prince," he told them firmly, the thoughtfulness becoming determination in his eyes. Wizardmon smiled at him. Jyou settled down. 

"Good luck, my boy," he whispered softly. 

As Taichi rushed through the forest, not caring about the brambles and branches that scratched him and ripped his clothes, Sora sat on the shore, sobbing. She groped around and found Taichi's dagger. She held it softly, the gems glimmering faintly in the light. Her chest felt pain like no other when she saw him dancing with that-that-that creature. She thought he'd truly loved her. She loved him so much… The pain was greater than anything she had felt, even when her father died. She held the dagger more tightly now, and unsheathed it. She examined her reflection on the shining blade. Soon it would all be over, soon… As she was about to plunge it into her chest, Taichi rushed out of the forest. 

"No!" he yelled, and knocked the weapon from her hand. It clattered away, onto the grass. 

"Listen, Sora, I love you more than anything in the whole world. Please believe me. I can't live without you," he said, grasping her shoulders and holding her close. 

"I didn't mean to do that, if I had known…" he continued. "No matter what, I'll always love you." 

Sora looked into Taichi's deep brown eyes, and saw nothing but hurt and love. 

Soon the others caught up. "What the-" Takeru started to say, but Ken and Yamato dragged him back, seeing it was a special moment. "Shut up," Ken hissed at him. 

Sora started crying again, but Taichi wiped her tears away. "Don't cry," he said. "I'm here for you."

Sora looked at him with pain. "Oh Taichi…"

But Taichi kissed her before she could say anything else. It was soft, then passionate as they kissed, pouring all of the love they had into it. Taichi savored how Sora smelled, delicately of lilies. Sora enjoyed how Taichi smelled, lightly of mint and pine. But a loud explosion disturbed their moment. Devimon and Ladydevimon had appeared. They laughed evilly.   
  


"Oh, am I disturbing a special moment? Sorry," Ladydevimon said sarcastically. They attacked, heading toward Taichi and Sora. Taichi drew his sword, ready to protect Sora. They swooped down on them again. Taichi grabbed Sora and pushed her to the ground, protecting her.   
  


"That's it," Agumon said. "I'm not going to just stay around here. I'm going to help." He leapt out and digivolved to Greymon. 

"Me, too," Gabumon, Patamon, and Wormmon said, and they digivolved into Garurumon, Angemon and Stingmon. They attacked, and wounded Devimon, though not greatly. Biyomon appeared also, and digivolved to Birdramon. The combined attacks of all of the champion Digimon wounded Devimon greatly. Ladydevimon then grabbed him and both began to glow with a eerie, purple-black light. Somehow, Ladydevimon disappeared, and Devimon began to grow. He was gigantic. The Digimon tried to attack again, but he just absorbed the energy. 

"Is that the best you can do?" the creature asked, in a mixture of Ladydevimon's and Devimon's voices. "Touch of Darkness!" 

A wave of black light came out of Devimon's fingers and headed toward the Digimon. It hit them, and they fell to the ground. Gabumon, Wormmon, and Patamon de-digivolved, but for some strange reason, Birdramon and Greymon didn't. One of the rays suddenly headed to Sora. Taichi pushed her out of the way, but got hit on his arm. 

"No!" Sora screamed. 

Taichi winced slightly, as the wound bled sluggishly. The crest on his neck began to glow, first faint, then brighter and brighter. Sora ripped off sections of her dress and bound the wound tightly. 

"Needle spray!" 

"Grand horn!"

"Lightning paw!"

The attacks hit Devimon and wounded him slightly, but he just smiled. "Is that the best you can do?" Mimi, Yolei, and Kari ran over. 

"Milady!" Kari ran over to Sora. Sora ignored her. 

"I have to fight…" Taichi said, groaning slightly. "I have to help protect you…" The crest still glowed with an orange colored light. 

"No!" Sora snapped slightly. "You're hurt. You should rest." 

"Come on Sora," Taichi whispered, trying to get up. "I'm doing this because I love you." 

"I love you too," Sora whispered back, a single tear dropping from her eyes. Her crest then glowed with a bright red light. Then Greymon and Birdramon Digivolved. 

"Greymon Digivolve to… Metalgreymon!"

"Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!"

The two ultimate Digimon stood before Devimon. 

"You have hurt my Sora in so many ways, you took away her kingdom, transformed her and her friends into Digimon… Now you will pay!" Garudamon said, glaring at Devimon with her fiery amber eyes. 

"You threaten our masters today, all because they love each other. Now, we will conquer over you!" Metalgreymon said. 

"Giga blaster!"

"Wing blaze!"

The fiery phoenix and the missiles combined and hit Devimon in the chest. 

"No!" the combined voices screamed, before the body broke into oblivion. 

The Digimon returned to their regular forms and ran to their masters. But Sora had disappeared. Taichi looked around and finally spotted Sora on a ledge overlooking the lake. She looked at him sadly, and then jumped from the ledge into the lake. 

"Nooooooo!" Taichi screamed. "Sora! Nooooo!" He ran to the ledge, trying to see where she was, but all that remained were a few ripples on the lake's smooth surface. 

"Sora," he whispered hoarsely, and several tears dropped from his eyes and went into the lake. He then stood up, and hurled himself over, into the lake. 

"Taichi, no!" Yamato, Takeru, Ken, Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako screamed. He didn't listen. They watched in horror as he fell in with a small splash. Miyako and Mimi sobbed as the others just stared at the lake blankly or disbelievingly. 

"No, it can't end like this," Mimi sobbed quietly. "Not when Devimon was destroyed." 

Yamato held her in his arms, humming softly to her, yet he was shocked too. Next to Takeru, Taichi was one of his closest friends. They had argued constantly, but still were great friends. Now he was gone. 

Miyako sobbed bitterly into her lap. Sora was like an older sister to her, and a great friend, just like Mimi. She was gone now. Ken came up to her and gently put his arm across her shoulder, holding her close. He wanted to sob a bit himself. Taichi always gave him a chance, even when Ken acted cold and distant, Taichi always seemed have a special smile for him. Taichi was almost like a second big brother, especially when Sam died… 

Hikari stared at the ledge blankly. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sora was always kind to her and now she was dead… Takeru came up and hugged her, which was very reassuring to her. "He was my friend," he whispered hoarsely. "Even though I was little he was like a second big brother, always encouraging." 

They all just sat there, whispering quietly or just sitting silently. Finally the sun began to rise, brightening the skies. Miyako felt downcast; most likely they'd just turn back into Digimon, but frowned when she saw the lake. It had somehow started glowing with bright orange and red light. The symbols of Courage and Love had appeared in the middle. She pulled Ken's arm and motioned for him to look. He gaped at it, and just held her closer to him. By then, the other girls and boys had noticed it, and stared at it. There was a flash of bright light, and the waters started to part. Finally, when the light had cleared, Taichi and Sora were seen, grasping each other's hands, on the middle of the lake. They walked toward their friends, smiling. 

"Taichi?" Yamato breathed quietly.

"Sora?" Mimi asked. 

They nodded happily. Everyone cheered, including the Digimon. They mobbed the couple, hugging them tightly. 

"Hey! Take it easy!" Taichi said. 

He glanced at Sora, who smiled at him. He smiled back. He handed back her pin to her, and kissed her. Finally, they were together again, this time, forever. 

Epilogue

Taichi and Sora later married and ruled File Island as King and Queen. They had many children and lived happily together. Sora's kingdom was later restored to her, and both kingdoms were connected. They ruled well, and both kingdoms were happy.

Yamato and Mimi also married. They lived together on Yamato's fief happily, though they constantly visited their friends at the palace. They also had a large family. 

Takeru and Kari settled down in a small but cozy country manor. They stayed in close contact with Yamato and Mimi though, being that both estates were nearby. 

Ken and Miyako stayed at the palace, Ken, being an advisor and knight in the service of the king, and Yolei as a lady-in-waiting and bodyguard for the queen. However, they were given a handsome estate. They preferred staying at the palace though, for the majority of the time.

Koushiro eventually started a university on magic and academics. People came from all over the Digital World to attend. He eventually married a colleague of his, though, and they lived happily, teaching and directing the university.

Iori DID become a knight, and he was renowned for his talent in kendo. He spent half of the time directing his fief and the other half working for justice and peace throughout the kingdom.

Jun actually did marry. (Though she was bummed out that she couldn't be with Yamato.) However it was an arranged marriage. But she learned to love her new husband and her passion for Yamato

disappeared.

Rosa eventually just became a tutor at the university. She was hurt when Ken didn't return her love and married Miyako, but she eventually met a caring young man and married him.

Michael just stayed as a faithful guard at the palace, and stayed single, though he was rumored to have had several different affairs with the young lady with the Otamemon…


End file.
